The Assignments of Marriage
by pandaloong1097
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata, an unlikely couple. It's amazing that they got married, so amazing that Sakura HAS to "help" them by bringing them to Marriage Counseling. Of course Sakura's idea of Marriage Counseling isn't exactly the same as the couple's definition.
1. Go on a Date

**Hello. :) I've recently read some fanfiction about Sasuke/Hinata and have come to a conclusion that they are my favorite couple...for now...**

**BUT this is what has come out of my excessive reading. This will be a multi-chaptered story, not sure how many yet, though...**

**Enjoy and Please R&R!**

* * *

"I think you guys need to go to marriage counseling."

Though it was meant to sound like a suggestion, it sounded more like a demand.

Sasuke barely twitched and looked over to his fidgety wife.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke and proceeded to try and break her pointer finger by pushing them together.

"I-I think w-we're doing...good?"

"See!" a pink haired kunoichi cried. "You still stuttering and you've been married to Sasuke-kun for five months!"

"She stutters when she's nervous." the raven muttered under his breath.

Hinata silently thanked her husband, while Sakura threw him a menacing glance.

"Well, I'll set you up with an expert!" she exclaimed excitely.

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke dangerously hissed.

Said girl smiled, "So what are your marriage problems?" she asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Ano...nothing...really." It sounded as if she was trying to convince _herself_ that.

Sakura sighed, while Sasuke rubbed his already trobbing temples.

"What do you guys do? Daily routine?"

"Training," the Hyuuga started.

The other women nodded, encouragingly.

"eating, missions..."

Sakura furrowed her brows, "What do you and Sasuke-kun do for fun?"

"Training..." the navy-blue-haired girl quietly mumbled.

Sakura slammed her hand down, hard, on the table in front of her, which caused Hinata to slightly jump and squeak in surprised. Sasuke just slightly raised his eyebrows and smirked.

The next hour moved in a pain stakingly slow pace for the married couple and when the final minute was up, Hinata jumped out from her seat, while Sasuke coolly got out from his.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled.

"I have an assignment for you two. I want you guys to go on a date."

Hinata's face turn into an abnormal color of purple and Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't blow it off or _there will be consequences._"

Something about her tone made even Sasuke slightly shudder.

* * *

"Ano...Sasuke?"

Hinata's cheeks were slightly pink, because of the question she wanted to ask, and the fact that she and Sasuke were sleeping in the same bed.

The Uchiha responded by giving Hinata a barely noticably squeeze and she burrowed deeper into his chest.

"W-when a-are..."

_'She's nervous.'_ thought the Uchiha.

"W-we go-going..." Hinata ddn't finish, praying that her husband caught on.

Only a "Hn," was said.

* * *

"This is our date?" Hinata asked?

Instead of answering the question, Sasuke said "Take off your clothes."

Hinata squeaked and turned bright red.

"We're training."

The girl slowly sighed out in relief and began stripping down to only a tank-top and shorts the when down to her knees.

She hesitantly took a fighting stance and watched Sasuke.

He was just staring at her.

She would have to attack first.

"Byakugan!" she whispered.

This time when she looked at Sasuke, she could see everything, his chakra circulatory system, and his blazing red sharingan.

In a mere second, the girl charged at him.

Sasuke swiftly dodged and took to landing a blow on the side of her thigh.

She cried in pain and fell down.

He slowly walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye.

She did the same. Big mistake.

Hinata felt herself being sucked into a different world.

* * *

_She closed her eyes and opened them, to find than she was standing in a pitch black world. She couldn't do anything._

_Then, she was chained to a wall. She gasped out in surprised and found Sasuke standing away from her. _

_He was far and she could barely make out his figure, but she did make out him raising his arm and throwing something._

_Her eyes turned into saucers as she realized that a kunai and slowly reaching her, with an intent to kill._

_Her heart was pounding as the kunai was halfway to her. 'If the kunai doenst kill me, then a heart attack will.'_

_She closed her eyes and screamed and the kunai was a mere inch away from her._

* * *

"Hinata." a hard voice said.

She didn't respond, instead she focused on getting her ragged and quick breaths even. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart pounding through the thin material of her tank-top.

A few minutes went by before she whispered out, "Why?"

"You need to learn how to break out of genjutsu. You're weak. At this rate, you'll probably get killed if you were sent out on a _C-ranked mission._"

Hinata flinched as those the words had cut deep into her.

"Get up, we're not finished."

She obeyed and shakily got up to her feet.

* * *

Sasuke looked over to his wife lying beside him.

Her gaze was fixated on the stars above her.

He observed Hinata. Her whitish lavender eyes were glassy, hair disheveled, and her face was flushed.

Sasuke took her delicate hand in his and said "Gomen."

Hinata didn't respond, so he looked away.

Then she gently squeezed his hand.

"Gomen." he repeated.

Hinata didn't move, just smiled up at the stars.

* * *

"How was your date?" a giddy Sakura asked.

Hinata stuttered. _Was their training session yesterday considered a date?_

"Good." Sasuke answered for her.

Sakura nodded and looked over to Hinata.

"What did you guys do?"

"Training." the shy girl mumbled.

Sakura sprung up from her seat. "It was suppose to be a _date!_"

"Hn."

Sakura glared at the couple and sat back down.

She looked down at the clipboard in her hand, "I want to know how much you guys really know each other, and so both of you tell me five facts about each other."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Hinata came to a realization and gaped.

_I don't know anything about Sasuke..._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least favorite part?**

**Review and check out my other stories, please?**


	2. Give me Five Facts

**Hello! :) I loved writing this chapter. It was so fun. And about their relationship and how they got together? Well, that's for another chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

"Well?"

Hinata fidgeted and Sasuke rubbed his temples. _'This is so stupid…' _he thought.

"Sasuke?" Sakura prodded.

He sighed. "Her favorite color is purple."

A pair of ghostly white eyes widened a bit.

"Her hobby is pressing flowers."

A bit more.

"Her favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls."

And a bit more.

"She doesn't like to eat crab or shrimp."

Just a little but more.

"She doesn't like to be alone in the dark."

They were practically saucers now.

Sakura smiled and nodded in approval. Then she looked at Hinata.

Said girl just stared at her husband, paralyzed from shock and…joy?

_*Ding!*_

Sakura sighed. "We'll continue you this next week. You two can go."

Hinata absent mindedly nodded and got up with Sasuke.

* * *

She looked at her stoic husband who sat across from her.

_I watched him all week and nothing. There's nothing about him I can find out. We have to go to counseling in two days!_

"Hn."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Dinner is burning."

Her eyes widened and she raced to the stove, turning off the fire just in time.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke and Hinata had two plates of food in front of them. Mixed vegetables and Natto with rice.

Hinata stared at her husband as he ate.

She didn't notice much at first, except that fact that he didn't even touch the Natto.

"You don't like Natto?" she asked.

He gave a nod and Hinata smiled.

_I never knew that._

Then she noticed something once again.

Sasuke hadn't eaten a single carrot from the mixed vegetables.

She smiled.

_He doesn't like carrots._

"I don't like carrots."

She blinked, smiled softly, and nodded. "I noticed."

* * *

His ragged breathing rung in her ears. Her eyelids fluttered and she turned over to look at her husband.

His eyes were shut tight, hands balled up, and his chest was heaving up and down.

"Sasuke." She whispered while running her hands through his tousled hair.

His eyes opened and he stared blankly at the ceiling, jaw clenched.

Hinata propped herself up and glanced at him.

_His sharingan…it's spinning so fast._

As Sasuke's breath evened out, he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his usual cold, onyx eyes.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered again.

Ignoring her, he got up and walked out the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He muttered back.

_Is this what he does when he's stressed? Walks?_

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke stared at Hinata.

"I don't have one."

Furrowing her brows, Hinata asked once again.

This time Sasuke sighed and said, "Black."

Hinata nodded.

"Who is your favorite person?"

Sasuke raised his brows, a bit amused, and smirked at his wife.

He walked over to her and pulled her close.

Hinata blushed, stepped closer burying her head in his chest.

He chuckled softly. Hinata savored the sound of it and the feel of a deep rumbling in his chest.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "You guess."

* * *

"So, Hinata, what are five facts about Sasuke Uchiha."

Said girl blushed. "H-he doesn't like carrots." She muttered.

Sakura smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"He doesn't like Natto too. When he's stressed he takes long walks, his favorite color is black…"

She stopped.

Sakura stared at Hinata confused. "What else?"

Hinata's cheeks grew redder. "And his favorite person…is me."

Sakura smiled warmly at Hinata. "Good."

Sasuke smirked, but it wasn't smug, it was _warm_.

"On to our next assignment." Sakura declared.

The couple focused their attention to the pink-haired woman.

"Public affection."

* * *

**Like it?**

**Suggestions?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least favorite part?**


	3. Public Affection

**Hi! Well, I'm a bit unsure about this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors or if anyone is OOC. I still really like this chapter though! :)**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

"Public Affection?" a purple faced Hinata squeaked.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke twitched.

"Don't you two ever hold hands, hug, or kiss in public?"

Hinata looked down and shook her head.

Sasuke scoffed.

"That's your problem! Sasuke you need to stop thinking that you're too 'cool' for public affection and Hinata, you need to be braver!" Sakura said, _rather loudly._

Hinata flinched and Sasuke threw a glare at the _annoying_ pink haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke!" she called out. "What if some guy is attracted to Hinata's purity and kindness? If you don't show any affection to her, he's going to get her!"

"Hn."

"Hinata!" Sakura said as she pointed a finger at said girl. "Girls are literally killing to get a chance with Sasuke. If you don't mark your property they'll never back away!"

Hinata's jaw clenched, her usual kind aura turned dark and murderous.

Sakura didn't notice and continued her rant.

Sasuke, however, noticed and smirked at his wife, who had glassy white eyes.

* * *

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Let's go out."

Hinata blushed. "W-why?"

Shrugging, once again, Sasuke grunted, "Hn."

* * *

"Hurry up."

Hinata mumbled an apology and stumbled out of the shower with a towel in hand.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire his wife's _very_ fine figure.

Hinata turned bright red. "D-don't look." She muttered, while getting dressed.

Sasuke walked away, his face the lightest shade of pink.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hinata! It's such a surprise to see you here!" exclaimed an overjoyed Sakura.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, and Hinata balled her hands.

'_So annoying…'_

"What. A. Coincidence." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Sakura smiled, oblivious to the man's murderous aura.

"Would you like separate tables or just one table?" a waiter asked.

"On-"

"Two tables!" Hinata cut in.

Sakura smirked and nodded.

* * *

"I can feel her watching us." Hinata murmured in her husband's ear.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed her hand.

'_Might as well give her a good show.' _Sasuke thought.

Hinata blushed, but scooted closer to Sasuke.

Somewhere, they could almost hear Sakura's tears of joy.

A new waitress came to their table and Sasuek and Hinata focused their attention on her.

She smiled warmly at Sasuke and glared at Hinata.

Feeling quite bold tonight, Hinata returned the glare with a smirk.

'_You know you'll never get him.' _The smirk taunted.

Feigning politeness, the waiter took the couple's order and 'accidentally' knocked over a glass of water.

Sasuke quickly caught it before it could spill all over his wife.

He sent a cold glance over to the waitress, who sulked back to the kitchen.

"Arigato." Hinata mumbled.

The raven-haired Uchiha could Sakura's stare on him. He pulled Hinata in and gave her a short kiss on the head.

Both could hear excited squealing somewhere in the restaurant.

_*Clang!*_

Sasuke glared up at the rude waitress, she immediately feigned an apologetic look and walked away.

'_Carrots.' _Sasuke and Hinata thought.

Taking the chopsticks, Sasuke got a hold of a carrot, blew it, and held it against Hinata mouth.

Blushing furiously, the shy girl opened her mouth and ate the carrot.

"Arigato." She muttered after she was done chewing.

* * *

A stoic Uchiha laid on the living room couch.

Hinata hid behind a wall.

'_Should I?'_

"I can see you." Sasuke stated.

Squeaking, she jumped out from behind the wall and slowly walked over to Sasuke.

He was staring at her, onyx eyes testing her, _daring her._

Hinata pursed her lips and, again, thought _'Should I?'_

Reading her mind, Sasuke patted the couch.

Hinata smiled, a bit grateful, and walked over, laid down, and snuggled closer to her husband.

He adjusted his chin so it rested on the crook of her neck, and he began to brush his lips against her soft, porcelain skin.

Hinata stiffened than relaxed. She was never use to Sasuke being so affectionate.

At times like this, she remembers why she loves him so much.

She stiffened again as hands, not her own, tested borders.

'_He's teasing me.' She thought._

Gathering all her courage Hinata whispered, "Tease."

Sasuke closed his eyes, breathed in Hinata's scent, and let the corners of his mouth curve upwards into a rare smile.

'Hn.'

* * *

**Hehe. So I thought it was a bit OOC but if you don't think so, feel free to put that in your review! XD**

**Like it?**

**Suggestions?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least favorite part?**

**Check out my other stories? :)**


	4. Last Name

**Hello! :) Here is another, hopefully, fantastic chapter of "The Assignments of Marriage". **

**FYI- The next chapter will be about how Sasuke and Hinata actually met, and got married. I think it be a couple of parts. So look forward to that.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Ohh and I always forget these XD**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just forget to tell people that. XD**_

* * *

"Last name?" Hinata said in embarrassment.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke tighten his lips into a line.

"Why didn't you change your last name into Sasuke's last name?" Sakura prodded.

Hinata hid her face, cutely, behind her hands, and shrugged her shoulders. "B-because…" she stammered

Sasuke, who wasn't even trying to comfort his wife, just looked at her.

Hinata sighed, trying to calm herself. "I-I wanted to keep my last name because I don't want people to think Sasuke owns me."

Sakura smirked.

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief. "Stupid…"

"Don't call Hinata, _your wife_, stupid." Sakura said, sticking up for Hinata.

"Hn."

* * *

"Change your last name."

Hinata looked up from her plate of food.

"W-why?" she stammered.

"Because you're my wife." Sasuke answered coolly.

Hinata said nothing for a long time.

Frustrated, Sasuke said, "So we'll go to Tsunade tomorrow to make the change."

He was about to get up and walk away, but he heard a soft, "Ummm."

He looked at his fumbling wife.

"I'll think about it." She muttered.

* * *

"Oof!"

Hinata blinked her eyes in surprise.

She was on the ground, with Sasuke's foot on her backside.

"Change your last name." he demanded, as he put more weight on her backside.

Hinata squeaked, uncomfortably. "I-I'll think about it!" she cried out.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew she wouldn't give him an answer anytime soon, so he decided to take matters in his own hands.

He took his foot off his wife's, now bruised, backside and ordered her to get up.

Hinata silently obeyed and got up.

Her head hung low, in embarrassment.

"Look at me."

Seconds passed, and reluctantly, Hinata lifted her head to look Sasuke's cold onyx eyes, only to see that a wildly spinning sharingans had replaced them.

She opened her mouth to scream in protest, but it was too late. Her body went numb, and she fought to keep Sasuke out.

Sensing this, Sasuke pushed on and entered her mind.

_Hinata was on the ground, crying. Sasuke walked over to her and lifted her chin._

"_Why?" she asked. "Why is this so important?"_

_He didn't answer, but they both knew the answer. The revival of his clan._

_Hinata looked into his pitch black eyes, looking for any sign of emotion. _

_When she found none, she let her mind stray to wondering if he had ever loved her, or if this was just a show to get her pregnant and revive his clan._

'_No.' she stubbornly thought._

"_Why won't you change your name?" he asked, his face finally showing some frustration._

_Hinata's wet, white eyes looked into Sasuke's dark, unforgiving eyes. "Because, I don't want to. I don't want people seeing me as your doll…I-I make my own decisions."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second._

_*Crack!*_

_The dark world they were in began to crash down._

"_Because I want to keep my pride and honor." Hinata said before everything went black._

* * *

Groaning, Hinata woke up, and layed on her bed, with a massive head ache.

"Hn."

She vaguely saw Sasuke standing in front of her, and groaned at the loss of her vision. She gently rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"Are you ok?" she heard.

She continued to rub her eyes until she could see clearly then nodded.

Sasuke nodded, turned, and winced.

Hinata's eyes widen as she remembered what had happened the night before. She got up and lifted her husband's shirt.

Sasuke didn't stop her and said nothing when her eye became as wide as saucers.

Hinata continued to gape at the purplish-blue imperfection on Sasuke's abdomen.

"Did I?" she whispered.

Sasuke scoffed. "I wasn't paying attention." he said, matter-of-factly.

Hinata looked at him, eyes beginning to shrink down to normal size, and began to…_giggle?_

Sasuke glared at her.

"Change your last name." he said once again.

Hinata stopped giggling and shook her head, quickly regretting it.

Another wave of pain hit her and she fell on the bed.

Sasuke quickly kneeled beside her, making sure she was ok.

"No." she said firmly.

Sasuke said nothing for a long time.

'_Is he mad at me?'_ Hinata thought.

Abruptly, he stood up and Hinata jumped in surprise.

She blushed when he took off his shirt, and couldn't help but admire his body, even the nasty bruise she had put on him.

"I guess I'll have to convince you then." He said as he climbed on top of her.

Hinata tried to protest, but was cut off when Sasuke brought his lips down to hers.

Her voice was muffled by his kisses, and Hinata slowly, _very slowly_, gave in.

* * *

Sakura had a wide smile on her face, and her petite frame was radiating absolute joy.

"Hello, Sasuke _and_ Hinata _Uchiha_!" she exclaimed.

Hinata pursed her lips, and lowered her head, shamefully.

'_I can't believe I gave in…"_

Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked knowingly, and nodded at the Sakura's happy ranting.

'_I can't believe she gave in…"  
_

* * *

**Haha. I hope you enjoyed that little, erm..., 'adult' scene. XD**

**If you enjoyed it as much as I found it awkward to write, how about you review? :)**

**Soo…**

**Like it?**

**Favorite Part?**

**Least favorite part?**

**Suggestions?**

**Also…check out my other stories? :D**


	5. Christmas Present

**Yeah...Sorry I haven't been updating this story. Life has been hectic, but that's no excuse. To make it up for you I wrote this Christmas Special. ;)**

_**P.S. This chapter is a bit mature, nothing horrible, but I would advise against 13 year-olds and under reading. **_

_**P.P.S I have plans to write about how Sasuke and Hinata met, but sadly it won't be in the near future, but I think you guys will like what I'm thinking about. ;D**_

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

...

As Sakura bounced up and down, her fuzzy, red hat flailed around and her too-short skirt rode up higher and higher "It's going to be Christmas soon!" she exclaimed.

Hinata, clearly uncomfortable, hid behind her husband, Sasuke.

Sasuke, instead, took to looking away from his overly-hyper, pink-haired friend.

"Sit, sit." Sakura said, sounding a bit commanding.

Sasuke left his wife and took a seat, while Hinata was a bit more hesitant.

"So, what are you getting each other?"

...

_What am I getting for Sasuke?...I don't know if Sasuke even wants anything!_

Much to Hinata's dismay, Sakura looked at Hinata signaling her to answer first.

Sasuke's hard eyes, now lightened by amusement and curiousity, were fixed on Hinata.

"What are you going to get Sasuke for Christmas?"

"Ano...S-Som-Something...Private?" Hinata squeaked.

Sakura's eyes light up and she gave Hinata a devilish smile. Sasuke smirked, amused at the things his wife says when she's nervous.

"What are you getting Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

And with that, Sakura began to lecture the couple about the importance of Christmas and presents.

...

"Go away."

Sasuke stared at Sakura then looked over to his wife, who was still in the "Counseling" room, or as he personally liked to call it, "The Hell Pit of Torture".

The door slammed in his face, but he didn't blink or flinch. Sasuke backed up and leaned against a wall, crossed his arms, and patiently waited.

He could hear Hinata's squeaks of protest, and within 5 minutes, she came out holding a large package, face bright red.

Sakura came out and gave him a mishievous smile before and hurried back into "The Hell Pit of Torture".

Sasuke looked at his still red wife and coolly raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away, tightly clutching the mysterious package Sakura gave her.

...

_Christmas Day_

Hinata woke up and looked to her other side seeing only a pile of blankets. Strangely disappointed, she stumbled out of bed.

Still half asleep, Hinata walked into a steam filled bathroom where she saw her husband in _all _his glory.

Sasuke slowly looked up at her, droplets of water falling from his damp hair, and nonchalantly said, "Good morning.". He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around hs waist and walked out of the bathroom.

Hinata could feel her face get flaming hot, and her vision began to get blurry.

...

Waking up in bed for the second time this morning, Hinata groaned and touched her forehead. Feeling a small bump, she got up, walked to the kitchen, and retreived an icebag.

She noticed that the package Sakura had given was on the kitchen table, unopened.

Her face turned red remembering what Sakura had told her.

_" Don't open it until Christmas Day and when you do, make sure Sasuke doesn't see you. You can open it in the morning or night, depends on what Sasuke and you prefer..."_

...

Sasuke opened the door and came across a startling, yet very pleasant sight.

Hinata was standing in front of him, wearing a bright red, silk tube dress with white feathers on the bottom and top. Her curvy figure was impossible to miss with that dress.

Sasuke stared down his uncomfortable wife, taking note of the thigh high nude stockings, and cherry red stillettos. Slowly moving up, to her smooth, pale, porclein arms, and beautiful, flawless face.

A light pink blush seemed to be permanately set on her cheeks, and her lips were covered with nude lipstick, eyelashes extended by the heavy layer of mascara on them.

Hinata's silky, dark indigo hark was tied up into a side ponytail and there was a red bow on the top of her head.

"M-M-Me-Mer..." Hinata's voice quickly died out.

_This is degrading, yet so sexy, just the way I like it._

_..._

Sasuke's smirk told Hinata that she wouldn't be having any sleep at all tonight. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Sasuke to make the first move.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt nauseous. Strong arms gently pulled her in and layed her head on what seemed like a brick wall. If she didn't hear a faint, quick heartbeat, she would have never guessed that it was Sasuke's chest.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

Hinata was slightly surprised that she was in the bedroom and not standing inside the front door.

Sasuke planted a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead.

Shy and uncertain pure white eyes stared into lust-filled and blazing red sharingan eyes.

_I need you..._

Those three words echoed in Hinata's mind. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of satisfaction, and reassurance that she wasn't the only one that was driven crazy by this unlikely relationship.

Once the lids of her eyes closed, cold lips slammed into her own, and clothes soon were not needed.

...

"How was your Christmas?"

Hinata looked at her husband, amazed at how he could remain so indifferent.

"Good." she said.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hinata saw Sakura wink at her.

"Good."

...

**Did you like it?**

**Favorite Part?**

**Least Favorite Part?**

**Reviews?**

**Also, check out my other stories? :)**


	6. 7 Things

**Hey guys, I know I shouldn't be giving excuses, so I won't. I'm just sorry I haven't been updated this story more often, because I love writing the chapters. :) BUT, we'll slowly make our way up to the last chapter. :D**

**P.S. Yes, this chapter was inspired by Miley Cyrus's song, "7 Things" xD**

_**Disclaimer: I WISH I DID, BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

…

"I want you guys to write 7 things that you hate about each other and 7things you love about each other." Hinata couldn't help but give Sakura an incredulous, irritated look, while Sasuke grunted.

Sakura, seemingly more easily agitated, punched a hole through the wall, exposing a surprised and drunk Tsunade. The hokage half smiled before passing out on her desk.

Hinate, slightly disturbed by that scene, left the room and Sasuke soon followed. Sakura sighed, and punched another hole in the wall. "I can't stand it when they hide their true flaming love…"

…

_Hate:_

_1. You're too serious._

_2. You never say that you love me in front of other people…_

_3. You're too harsh on me when we're training._

_4. You make me faint almost every day._

_5. You never stick up for me around my family._

_6. You're mean sometimes…_

_7. You don't want children._

Lying on the bed, with the pen steadily tapping the sheet of paper, Hinata couldn't believe that she had written this Hate list so fast. The girl couldn't help but have a small nagging doubt in the back of her head, "Maybe this relationship wasn't meant to be…"

"Hinata…" Quickly, Hinata hid the notebook under the bed and went under the covers. Sasuke walked in half naked, from the top half, of course. "S-Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, he said, "What are you hiding from me?" Hinata's mouth dropped, slightly, "W-What do you mean?"

Seemingly a nightly routine now, Sasuke climbed on top of Hinata, closing into the space between their bodies. "Don't lie to me Hinata." Hands shaking, the violently blushing girl said, "I-I'm not l-lying…"

She felt as if his cold eyes were staring through her trying to find the truth, and Hinata held her breath as Sasuke's face moved closer and closer to her own. His lips were only an inch away from hers, and at the last moment, Sasuke swiftly moved up and lightly pressed his lips against Hinata's forehead before lying beside her on the bed.

Slightly disappointed, the girl tried to move as far away from Sasuke as the seemingly small bed would let her.

_Baka…_

...

Hinata woke up to the strong delicious smell of eggs. As she got off her empty, unkempt bed, she rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She came out to an amazing sight. It was Sasuke…cooking breakfast…for her. "You can cook?" Hinata mumbled, awestruck.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he slowly piled the scrumptious eggs on a plate and set it on the table. "Sit."

Hinata snapped out of her dazed and slowly sat down on the table.

"Eat."

Suddenly, there was a fork next to her. She slowly took the fork, stuck it in a piece of egg, and lifted it to her mouth. Chewing, Hinata couldn't help but think, _"This egg is just…disgusting!"_

She never knew that Sasuke could actually be _bad_ at something. She looked up and saw a little hope and expectancy in his eyes. "It's…amazing." She mumbled, forcing herself to chew and swallow.

…

"Look at me."

Hinata couldn't defy the cold, harsh, commanding voice. She looked at the red eyes that were wildly spinning.

She could feel her soul being sucked into those eyes and suddenly, she wasn't in the training field with Sasuke. She was in a pitch black room somewhere in her subconscious.

"Every good ninja needs mental endurance as well as physical endurance." Hinata heard a voice echo.

Then began every flashback of every memory she had. The good and bad, her family, her friends, the deaths she's seen, the missions she's accomplished, and the missions she's failed.

After what seemed like an eternity of torture, Hinata finally began to see the training field and Sasuke, untouched and looking at her.

She felt disgusting, her body was sweaty, and her breaths were ragged.

"Let's go home." Sasuke said as he began to walk away from  
Hinata.

The exhausted girl forced herself up, feeling a nauseous and followed after her husband.

…

_Love:_

_1. You all the right things to do or say to me_

_2. You push me to my limits_

_3. You worry about me, even though you won't say it_

_4. You're nice…sometimes…_

_5. You make me a better person._

_6. Your voice, your touch, your kisses _

_7. Everything else_

Hinata stared at the list, feeling pathetic.

_Sasuke and I have to go the counseling tomorrow and my lists just suck…_

…

Hinata stared at Sasuke's lists which said "Nothing" and "Everything". She did everything in her will power not to burst into tears. _He hates everything about me and loves nothing about me?_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his wife, who looked like she was going to cry a river.

_Yes! Hinata must be crying from happiness! _Sakura thought. "Ok, you guys return each other's papers."

Hinata handed Sasuke his paper back, hands shaking.

"Now, Sasuke, I want you to read what you hate about Hinata first, which should be nothing!" Sakura said as she shot a glare towards Sasuke, "And then read what you love about her."

"Nothing. Everything."

Pure white eyes blinked in surprise. Hinata thought everything over and had a small smile on her face. _He hates nothing about me and loves everything about me…_

"Now, Hinata you read your lists."

…_Oh no…_

Thinking fast, Hinata said, "B-But we already showed each other our lists, so we don't have to read it out loud…r-right?"

Sakura sighed in irritation, "Fine…"

…

**Like it?**

**Favorite Part?**

**Least Favorite Part?**

**Reviews? :)**

**And…Check out my other stories?**


	7. Oh Baby

**Hey peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the good news is that I think I'm going to write another Sasuhina story with Naruto in it. No, I will not end this one. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Hinata stared at a familiar face with dark blue hair, and pure white eyes. She lifted her hand to touch the mirror but was startled by a quiet knock. "Hinata, open the door."

"S-Sasuke..." the shy girl said as she tightly wrapped a towel around her and opened the door for her husband. He came in and walked past Hinata as if she wasn't even there. Although used to her husband's cold behavior, today Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit moody and angry.

"We're going to the training field today." Sasuke said to Hinata. She nodded but began to feel an uneasy knot in her stomach._ What's going on with me today?_

"Hands up," Sasuke ordered. Exhausted and lightheaded, Hinata forced herself to raise her heavy hands. The girl instantly regretted the moment she lifted her head. She stared into familiar, red, intense eyes and felt her soul get sucked into a whole different world.

_Hinata didn't bother to get up. She just stared into the blood red sky, hoping that Sasuke would end this torture as soon as possible. Tired, she began to close her eyes and drift into darkness._

Hinata squinted her eyes as she awoke in a brightly lit room. She realized that this was the Konoha Hospital and began to panic. She sprung up off the bed. "You're awake!" a shrill voice cried out. Hinata looked over and was crushed by Sakura's bear hug. "I was so worried about you when I heard you fainted. Are you ok? Why didn't you yelled at Sasuke for working you too hard? He can be a bastard sometimes, don't worry." The shy girl gave and meek smile and nodded, hoping that Sakura would lower her voice.

"Sakura, quiet down, you're going to give everyone a migraine." Sasuke said, a bit irritated. Hinata silently thanked her husband. Sakura glared at the nonchalant Uchiha and returned here attention back to Hinata. She gave a wide, proud smile and said, "Hinata...I think you're pregnant!"

* * *

_"Hinata...I think you're pregnant!"_

Said girl couldn't help but feel a pit of dread and regret form deep in her stomach. _How could she and Sasuke be so irresponsible?_ She was only 23, she couldn't be carrying a baby. Hinata would be taking a pregnancy test after her and Sasuke's counseling session tomorrow. Red faced and teary, the girl buried her head into the pillow half hoping that it would suffocate her.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" the husband of the shy girl asked, with hints of amusement in his velvety voice.

Hinata squeaked and tried to hide under the covers, "Maybe..." Sasuke smirked his smug smirk and went over to sit on the bed occupied by his wife.

"Come here." he said as he held his arms open while smirking knowingly. Peeking from the covers, Hinata saw the rare gesture and immediately jumped into her husband's arms. Sasuke's smirk grew when he saw his wife so willingly, without any shame or embarrassment, jump into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her dark locks, and both were silently, cherishing each other's company and touch.

Curiosity got the best of her and Hinata quietly asked, "Sasuke-kun, what if I am p-pregnant? A-Are you still going to love me?" The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's old habit of calling him "Sasuke-kun".

Hinata, embarrassed and on the verge of tears, snuggled closer to Sasuke Laying down with his wife, Sasuke propped his chin on Hinata's head and finally replied to her questions. "Hn."

"D-Do you want children with me, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha scoffed, gently kissed his wife on forehead, and closed his eyes. "Only with you,"

* * *

"What are you going to name your child...or maybe you'll have twins? Hinata, how about you name the child Takara if it's a girl and Daisuke if it's a boy?" Hinata blushed and shook her head. "S-Sakura...we don't if know if I am...or not..."

"You have to be!" the overly excited kunoichi shouted. Sasuke scoffed at her foolish behavior and couldn't help but feel bad for his wife.

The shy girl all of a sudden turned beet reds and looked down. "Umm..." Two heads turned to her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I'm not...pregnant." She quietly and quickly said before excusing herself to the restroom.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and disappointment. She sighed and when Hinata came back, obviously embarrassed, dismissed the couple, no longer have the spirit to continue on today. _Maybe they will get pregnant if I let them off early today..._

_

* * *

_

**Like it?  
Favorite part?  
Least favorite part?  
Also...check out my other stories? :D**


	8. Drunk Princess

**Hello my fellow readers. Since I have no life, and I love you guys very much for reviewing, I decided to write another chapter xD. Sigh...I really need to get out more...Oh! Happy Birthday Sakura! :)**

**Oh well...Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

"It's going to be my birthday soon!" a pinked haired kunoichi screamed excitedly. Sasuke remained stoic while his wife tried to sink into her chair, sensing something bad was about to happen. "I'm turning 24! Do you guys know how big that is?" Sakura screamed as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and began to painfully squeeze it. Sasuke's jaw clenched as he began to feel the blood flow to his left arm slowdown from Sakura's grip.

His wife quietly asked the overly excited girl, "Ano...Sakura-Chan, how are you going to celebrate your party?"

Said girl widen her eyes, let go of Sasuke, who sighed in relief, and jumped towards Hinata."I. Am. Going. To. Have. A...Party! It's going to be a big party with lights, a cake, and beautiful dresses and tuxedos. Everyone will be there and I want you guys to be there."

The couple was displeased with this idea. Sasuke spoke up, saying, "This is stupid. What does it have to do with our counseling?"

Sakura sent him a death glare, "Because it just does. Now you guys better come."

Sasuke scoffed, irritated the he and Hinata are being forced to attend Sakura's party. Their counselor gave them a sweet smile that seriously contradicted her glare to Sasuke earlier and allowed the couple to leave.

* * *

"S-Sasuke..." The stoic man's wife squeaked. Although he heard her, he decided not to respond. "S-Sakura-Chan's party will be on March 28 at 8 pm. S-She wants us to wear f-formal clothes." Hinata finished. Out the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see his wife hide underneath the covers of their bed.

Suddenly, a pair of soft warm arms wrapped around his waist, and he couldn't help but smirk. He sunk into the bed with his wife, and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Somehow, Sasuke could feel the extreme heat radiating from his shy wife's face. His lip twitched upward into a rare smile as he kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of his wife's head. "I love you." Sasuke muttered, half asleep.

He didn't feel or hear a reaction from his wife, and somewhere inside, he was glad.

* * *

Sasuke hated to admit this, but his eyes widen just a fraction of a centimeter and his mouth went slightly dry when he saw his wife.

Hinata was wearing a flowing lavender dress that went down to her knees. The dress didn't reveal much as the neckline stopped an inch below her collar bone. She wore the lightest amount of makeup on her face, a pearl necklace on her neck, and a couple of silver bangles on each wrist. She wore silver high heels with the dress. While relishing his wife's appearance, Sasuke didn't fail to notice his wife staring at him with wide eyes as well. He smirked while she blushed.

"Y-You look nice..." Hinata mumbled while looking down.

"Hn."

Sasuke took his wife's arm and lead her out the door. He couldn't help but smile inwardly when he smelled a light fragrance of grapes on her.

* * *

Sakura was drunk.

There was no denying that. Everyone knew, but of course no one spoke of it fearing that the pink haired birthday girl might murder them.

"Hinataaa..." Sakura moaned, drawing out the last syllable. Sasuke could see that his wife was extremely uncomfortable and his jaw clenched. The drunken Sakura leaned in on Hinata and whispered loudly in her ear, "Hina-Hime, you haven't drunk a drop of sake all night. You-hiccup-should have some." Sakura slurred as she pour half a bottle of sake into Hinata's cup.

"I-It's ok, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke heard his wife nervously stutter out. Somewhere in uproar of music and people, Sasuke could hear a very drunk Tsunade break a table. He couldn't help but silently thank god that Sakura wasn't a violent drunk.

"Drink up!" Sakura exclaimed. Part of Sasuke wanted to stop Hinata from drinking alcohol, but another part wanted to see how his normally conservative wife acted when she was drunk. His eyes slightly widened in shock when he saw his wife down half a bottle of sake. Instantly, her face turned bright red and her eyes drooped. Sasuke felt his lip twitch upward into an amused smirk.

_This is going to be an interesting night._

_

* * *

_

"You're drunk."

"N-No, I'm not..."

Sasuke looked into the glassy eyes of his very intoxicated wife. It was obvious that she drunk considering that she and Sakura almost made out at the party and the situation they were in.

Hinata was straddled on top of her amused husband who was lying on their bed. Her hair was disheveled and the straps of her lavender dress were hanging off her shoulders.

Smirking, Sasuke repeated again, "You're drunk."

His wife answered him, words slurred, "I am not drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No…"

"Yes."

"...Maybe."

Sasuke's smirk grew. His wife was certainly more interesting when she was drunk.

His body stiffened when he felt Hinata's hands begin to roam. She rubbed his well-defined chest, arms, and then stopped at the hem of his pants. Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist, preventing his wife from going any farther. He heard Hinata moaned in displeasure and felt her trying to free her wrists from his grip.

"Don't." Sasuke ordered, jaw clenched. His wife groaned once again, but gave up this time. When Sasuke felt his wife lay her head on his chest, he wondered if she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

Sasuke was half asleep when he felt an odd, yet pleasant sensation on his neck. His eyes quickly widened as he realized what was happening.

"Hinata." he whispered. If she heard him, she must've ignored him because she went on with planting soft kisses on her husband's neck. Sasuke felt his chest involuntarily rise when Hinata's teeth graze his pale skin. She began to nip at his flesh, softly at first, then harder, and harder, and harder.

* * *

"So what did you guys think of my party?" Sakura asked the couple with a beaming grin on her face. Hinata's face went beet red, remembering everything that happened, and she lost consciousness.

Sasuke barely looked over at his unconscious wife. He just rubbed the side of his pale neck, trying not to draw attention to a pinkish purple mark, and scoffed at Sakura.

With the lightest color of pink on his pale face, he answered the jolly pink haired girl with a "Hn."

* * *

**I've gotten bored of interrogating you guys about whether you liked the chapter or not, haha, so I'll talk to no one in particular.**

**Me: so wats up?**

**?: not much, i just finished reading this awesome chapter, and now im going to write an awesome review so panda is going to happy.**

**If you wanna join my imaginary friend in reviewing, please do :)  
**


	9. The Past

**HIII! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in so long. There no excuse except for laziness . So I hope this chapter will make up for my hiatus period. xD**

**Enjoy and Please R&R!**

* * *

The air in the room was suffocating; each pair of eyes glanced around, not wanting to look directly at the people in front of them.

"Sasuke, I know you don't like talking about your family or your past, but Hinata is your wife, you're going to have to talk to her sometime; why not now?" Sakura asked, voice gentle, as she was pressing Sasuke on an emotionally topic.

"Why not later?" Sasuke snapped back. Hinata tried to sink back into her chair, feeling that it wasn't in her place to interfere.

Sakura jumped up from her chair, and yelled at the Uchiha. "Think about how Hinata feels! She's your wife and she's shared her painful past with you. How can you be so selfish and not tell her about _your _past!"

The eyes of Sakura and Sasuke rested on Hinata, expecting a response or maybe even an opinion on what Sakura had just said. Hinata was at crossroads, not expecting how heated this session would be.

She let out a barely audible squeak and began to twiddle her thumbs.

Irritated, Sasuke stood up and left the room, not saying a word to Sakura or his wife.

Sakura looked at the open door then at Hinata who was staring down at the floor. "Well?" she asked.

Hinata slowly glanced up at the pink haired kunoichi. "Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura let out an exasperated huff of air. "Aren't you going to run after him? He's obviously upset. A relationship isn't just about great sex, it's about the love and care two people share for each other. So I suggest that you look for him or he's going to disappear for a couple of days."

Hinata stared wide eyed at the girl standing in front of her and stuttered a thank you before slowly walking out the door.

* * *

She found him, hours later, sitting on a porch of an abandoned, unkempt house. No words were said, no eye contact was made; she just sat next to him and waited.

Hinata sat next to Sasuke until her own exhaustion and darkness overwhelmed her. Later she was woken up by a soft sensation on her lips.

Disoriented, Hinata sank into the feel of the mysterious sensation on her lips. Only when she felt a familiar smirk form did she open her eyes. She let out a surprised yelp and pulled away when she saw the onyx eyes of her husband stare back at her.

He smirked, and held her hand, which he rarely did. "You didn't have to follow me here."

Hinata blushed. "I-I wanted to s-see if you were o-okay…"

Sasuke gave an amused glanced at his wife. "Are you sure it wasn't because Sakura told you to follow me?" he teased.

Hinata's already red face became even redder, and he ducked her head, trying to make herself as small as possible.

A comfortable, familiar silence took over as the couple sat on the porch, Sasuke caressing Hinata's hand.

"This was the house I grew up in." he suddenly said.

Hinata startled, stuttered out a "R-Really?"

Sasuke nodded, and continued, "This was also the house where my brother killed my parents, and ruined my life."

Hinata's eyes widened in pure shock, "I-I didn't know that, I'm so sorry Sasuke…"

The Uchiha man looked at his wife, slightly surprised. "You didn't know?"

Hinata shook her head, and touched his arm. "I know how hard it is to lose a loved one and be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust with your life. It's amazing that you've recovered from this, Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke stared at his wife for a moment before he got up and began walking away.

Hinata immediately stood up. "Ano, Sasuke…where are you going?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger her husband.

Sasuke scoffed. "Home." He said. Hinata watched him begin to walk again. She caught up to him. As they walked, Sasuke took her hand into his and Hinata dismissed this and wrapped her arm around his arm.

* * *

Hinata sat crossed legged on the bed, wearing her pajamas, waiting for Sasuke to finish his shower, so she could ask him an important question.

Minutes later Sasuke walked into the room only wearing a towel around his waist. Hinata's face become a light shade of pink, but she surprisingly didn't faint' but then again, Sasuke has been making this a habit-walking into the bedroom half naked after a shower.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata said, almost afraid to be too loud. Sasuke ruffled his damp hair and turned to his wife, quirking up an eyebrow. "What happened?" she continued.

Sasuke walked over to his wife. "What happened?" he asked making her question his own.

Hinata couldn't help but give her husband a small exasperated sigh, which he responded too with an amused smirk. "What happened…at your old house?" she asked.

There was a moment of tense silence before Sasuke put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and gently, but firmly, pushed her onto the bed.

Hinata let out a surprised squeal before hitting the mattress. Before she couldn't even say a word, her neck was ravaged by Sasuke's lips. "I was sleeping when a heard a strange sound." He said into her neck, his voice raspy.

Hinata closed her eyes, disoriented and distracted by Sasuke's actions. "W-What?"

Sasuke ignored her and continued, moving from kissing Hinata's neck to the shell of her ear. "I walked down the hall to the family room where I saw my brother's shadow."

Eyes widening in shock of what Sasuke was doing, Hinata began to half-heartedly resist. "W-we are not d-doing this…" she gasped out.

Ignoring her once again, Sasuke formed a trail of kisses to Hinata's collarbone and brushed his lips on the sensitive area.

Hinata shuddered in pleasure. "Sasuke…" she said, voice already hoarse. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to tell her his story like this.

Sasuke grunted a "Hn." Before continuing what he was doing.

* * *

"So Sasuke told you?" Sakura asked Hinata. The girl nodded, and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura stared at the indifferent Sasuke and the red faced Hinata. "I'm glad that Sasuke told you Hinata, but there are other ways of communication." She said as she shot a scolding glare at Sasuke. "And you, Hinata, you mustn't give in! You are a strong kunoichi; you shouldn't let a man manipulate you!" Sakura berated.

Hinata gave the counselor a perplexed look. "What the hell are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke cut in.

Sakura scoffed. "I'm not stupid! I know the 'method' you used to tell Hinata your story. That's technically called rape." She stated.

Sasuke's eyes widen, and his face became the lightest shade of pink. "How-"

"I monitor you and Hinata from time to time to see if you actually complete my tasks." Sakura stated.

Sasuke couldn't help but sputter. "That's technically called stalking." He stated.

Sakura snorted and right then, the whole village of Konoha shook as a pale eyed, navy blue haired girl shrieked in humiliation.

* * *

**Sooo, ya like it? XD**

**If you do well…reviews would just make me jubilant, hehe.**


End file.
